


Sure

by Mvlpj1d03



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervous Louis, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, editing mistakes, fetus days, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvlpj1d03/pseuds/Mvlpj1d03
Summary: Louis and Harry had managed to wait for sex long after the X-Factor, in fact they'd managed to wait until moving in together after Up All Night because Louis is terrified of being hurt. He's finally decided that it's time.





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is from quite a while ago, and it's probably shitty

"Harry!" Louis called from the living room to where his boyfriend was getting a snack, practically vibrating with nerves under his blanket, not from cold, but from nerves. He was ready, emotionally, physically, and sure the boy had had sex before, but that was with girls and didn't mean much in his mind. Harry had also had sex a couple of times right before the X-Factor, both times with men, but in his mind as well they were rendered moot on account that he'd finally found the person that actually turned him on.

"What's wrong love?" Harry leaned over the bar that had a window opened to the two.

"C-come over here," the smaller boy shakily waved towards himself. His nervous demeanor had the younger lad rushing through their dining area and into the living room. He was clad in only his boxers and a shirt— as per usual— though that was more clothing that the boy had worn in a week.

"Again, what's wrong?" He pushed a hand to Louis' forehead testing for a fever, relied washing over him when there was none, but also more concerned because there wasn't a definite answer to why Louis was flushed, sweating, shaking, and looked scared out of his mind.

"N-nothing is wrong, p-per say. It's just that..." Louis mumbled the last part too low to be heard and then hid his face under the blanket.

"What was that Lou?" Harry tugged at the fluffy fleece covering the small man, easily winning in their short tug of war with the thick material as a rope replacement.

"I'm ready to... you know," his face burned tomato red, trying to hide in his hands, but it was futile as a moment later Harry took his wrists in one of his hands, loosely holding them on the soft skin of Lou's stomach, newly exposed from the rising of his shirt.

"Are you sure love? I've told you before I have no problem waiting," removing his hand from Louis' wrists the opposite went to brush the soft fringe from his eyes and then stroke the soft skim covering his cheekbone.

"No, I-I'm sure," his voice gave him away, though, cracking in the middle of his half-hearted confirmation.

"You don't sound so sure to me," he kept his hand on the lads face, thumbing slowly over the corner of his mouth and chin.

"Just nervous, 's all," Lou brought his own hand up to rest atop Harry's in a small act of silent confirmation.

"OK, but I want you to tell me if it gets too much," the younger lad leaned down, one knee wedged to the side of Louis' body to keep upright, and brushed his lips gently against Lou's. They'd kissed many, many times and had almost started stripping clothing on multiple occasions, but never took it farther and faster than they were ready for.

"Let's have a safe word, just incase I want to stop," Louis muttered, lips hovering over the others'.

"Keep it easy to remember, the second you say stop I'll freeze, simple as that," Harry dipped in for another kiss, this one lingering, after getting the nod of approval. That same kiss turned from a chaste peck to a deep, strong one that left both parties wanting more. Louis' hands found their way around Harry, right hand slipping into his hair and left laying lazily on his bicep. The ladders left hand had, at some point in time, slipped its way down to Louis' waist, resting gently, and the other towards the nape of his neck, drawing more passion into the kiss.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked, moving to slip his hands around the others body, one behind his knees and the other supporting the wright of his back, silently praying that he wouldn't feel the massive hard on that was already there. Frankly it didn't take much to make Harry hard when it came to Louis, the lad could do so much as to just look at him innocently and then there was a massive problem.

"I'm fine," Louis murmured lightly, voice dropping in both sheer terror and his own painfully hard boner now straining against the loose sweats covering his lower half. Harry lifted the other bridal style, clumsily making his way through the hallway and into their shared bedroom, laying Louis down on the edge of their king sized bed. Continuing to kiss slowly Harry eventually made his way to Louis cheek, laying feather light kissed over the skin there, slowly and surely kissing down his loves neck, sucking in four places lightly till he'd reached the soft, sensitive skin at the junction where Lou's neck met collar bones, releasing a low moan from the elder of both. Harry took that as his cue and sucked a harsh mark in just that spot, soothing over the already slightly purple mark with his tongue, biting down gently, and soothing again.

"Can I...?" Harry trailed off his question, tugging on the hem of Lou's shirt. He did as asked, lifting his arms to help and whimpering slightly when the cool air washed over in the flame of what used to be covered by fabric. Of course Louis had been shirtless in front of Harry, but it didn't make him feel any better. Just after pulling off the too big sleep shirt Harry swiftly flung his across the room, letting it land wherever it may.

Hands now roaming the soft, perfectly tanned skin, brushing over Louis' nipples, emitting another quiet moan. Harry moved from the perky buds to Louis love handles, cupping the skin in his large hands, getting another whimper in response, this one more uncomfortable.

"Please, please don't. I'm not good enough for you to be looking at like that," he whispered lowly. That caught Harry's attention, head snapping up from where his eyes were resting alongside hands, a fire blazing in his lust blown pupils.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he continued the whispering, moving to straddle the smaller lads legs, kissing him fiercely, though still soft. Though Louis stuck didn't believe it he brushed the notion to the side, melting into the soft kisses and touches.

"Please," he spoke slightly louder, voice pleading. Harry did as asked, moving to pull down the stretchy grey material that was the second to last obstacle between their body's, minus Harry's boxers. As they slid Harry dragged the boxers alongside, fully exposing Louis for the first time.

"It'll be fine," Harry picked up on Louis' discomfort and shucked his own boxers off, trying to even the balance and ease the others' nerves. Leaning forward again and connecting their lips, slowly licking at Louis' bottom lip, licking inside once granted permission through the slight parting of the soft pair currently working with his own in tentative agreement. Again working slowly away from the kiss and leaning up to the older lads ear Harry tried calming his nerves again.

"You're gorgeous," he slowly worked his hands from where they were placed against the bed to Louis chest, flitting lightly over his nipples before moving ever so slowly down to his hips, stopping then the other squirmed lightly and sucked in a sharp breath.

"It's OK, love, I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured again, mouth attaching to the soft skin just under his ear, sucking a soft love bite and soothing it over again.

"I know," Louis let a small gasp through his lips, "I'm just... just-" Harry cut him off.

"Nervous— understandably so— but you are calling all of the shots here. Nothing to worry about," he'd pulled up to look Lou dead in the eye, softening under the cerulean blue gaze that stared back, slightly glassy from unsheathed tears.

"Keep going," Louis moved his hands to Harry's shoulders, pleading with his eyes to ignore the hesitance in continuing.

"Your call," Harry kissed and licked lightly downwards, stopping briefly to press pecks to the purpling love bites, teeth grazing over his already pert left nipple before sucking on it forcefully, left hand coming up to pay the other an equal amount of attention, then switching to the other side.  
Once fully satisfied with the puffy redness his nipples now displayed the younger boy moved lower, a wet trail to where he'd stopped, hovering over Louis'—thankfully— hard cock, proudly standing flat on his stomach. Harry's eyes flashed up to once again meet Louis gaze, questioning whether or not to continue on, and Lou, taking the hint, nodded shakily, back to the nervous demeanor from before they'd begun. Harry tentatively arched his neck downwards to kitten lick at the head of his cock, hiding a smirk when Louis lets out a strangled moan, voice an octave lower than normal. Satisfied with the results from such a small action Harry moved his one hand, that had returned to Lou's hips, to the base of him, stroking slowly, the other hand holding him in place, keeping any squirms or attempts at rutting into his fist at bay.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to the one trapped against their soft bed, Harry took him in his mouth, half way at first to test the waters, bobbing up once and sinking all the way to his hand the second time, moving it to take even more. In the end Harry's nose was pressed firmly against Louis' pubic bone, his cock seated much farther than just to the back of his throat. That's how he continued, bobbing his head in slow, rhythmic motions, returning to the base after every one, getting squeaks, and moans, and groans in pleasure, only stopping when Louis thighs started quivering lightly under his chest, a tell tale sign that his release was nearly there, but Harry wasn't about to let him come just yet, so he pulled of quickly, mouth creating an obscene popping sound that just seemed to edge on his own arousal, which was at that point painful.

He refused to rush, however, refused to chase his own orgasm no matter how much his body screamed to do just that. Instead he climbed off of the Louis, reaching for their nightstand drawer where Harry kept lube and condoms at the ready for just this reason. When Harry leaned back Louis mustered all of the courage left in his body, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment and heart hammering so loud he'd been sure the neighbors heard it, and lifted a hand to grab the condom, chucking it back to the small table, shaking his head.

"No condom, please," he pleaded quietly, sighing in relief when Harry nodded and continued returning to the position braced over Louis lower body.

"'S just going to use it for the extra lube, but we don't have to," he slowly tried to edge Louis legs open, moving back up to kiss him when he clamped them shut in fear.

"It's okay, you're okay, it's just me. I won't hurt you." He stated quietly against the kiss, smiling just enough to show his dimples when the others muscles relaxed under his hand. Harry took his opportunity and wedged a knee in between his thighs, adding a hand and pushing the two apart just enough to fit his body, moving it down and resuming his previous position.

Slowly brushing his hands from chest, to hips, landing on his ass and kneading the flesh delicately. Reaching over to grab the bottle of lube from where it was tossed aside Harry flipped the lid open and slicked up three fingers, ribbing Louis' knee when his eyes bug out.

"Th-three?" His voice was a mere whisper at this point.

"I want to make this as easy as possible love," he leaned up, hitching Louis right leg over his hip before connecting their lips yet again. Harry moved his hand down again, slowly sliding his finger down Louis crack, circling his rim a few times before pushing it in to the first knuckle. Louis eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion, not quite to the point of tears, but still shocked. Waiting 'till his face relaxed and the muscles matched he slowly pushed to the second knuckle, repeating the process until finally sliding in the third. Louis's face was contorted in discomfort— not quite pain, but not comfortable— and his body tensed, only making his muscles clench around Harry's fingers, worsening his state, leaning more towards pain as time went on and he continued to stay frozen.  
The boy was much too far gone to hear his boyfriends voice pleading for him to relax. His pain would increase by ten fold if Harry pulled his fingers out now, while he was bared down like this, jaw locked, and hands fisting so hard into their sheets he was sure they would be in shreds, so the only thing left to do was wait him out, wait for his muscles to get too tired to stay locked. And so he did; Harry kept his place perched over Louis, murmuring soft apologies and encouragements that everything would be fine for however long they sat there, which felt like an eternity for moth parties, though for entirely different reasons.

Louis reasoning that it felt like forever was because he was in pain, and the more pain came, the harder he tried to freeze his muscles and escape the burn, but that only increased the burning sensation, stuck in a seemingly endless loop of tormenting pain. For Harry it seemed like forever because he had to sit there and watch tears silently stream down his loves cheeks, knowing that as they sat there he was the reason for those tears in the first place, and any movement on his part to soothe the other would do more damage than it would good.

Finally, after a long, treacherous wait Harry's theory of his muscles tiring came into effect, and, though it went against his mind, Louis' body relaxed, shoulders falling from where they'd been tensed against his neck, hands releasing the fabric of their bedding. Though his mind was unwilling to do so the second his muscles relaxed that white hot burn was no longer searing it's was up his spine in long, strenuous licks of pain.

"Do you want to stop?" Harry was about to pull his fingers from the smaller boys tight heat and will his body to agree with his mind on the fact that it wasn't worth hurting Louis for pleasure, but that internal struggle dissipated quicker than it had risen when his boy shook his head vigorously, grabbing Harry by the curls that collected at the nape of his neck and dragging him up for a long, more accentuated kiss filled to the brink with love, seemingly about to bubble over with how full it was, only getting more so by the minutes as their kiss dragged on.

"Keep going," Louis pulled away for a moment to gulp down a shallow breath, busying himself immediately after by kissing and nipping lightly at Harry's pulse point. The younger boy obliged, readying himself for the pain, though not locking up this time, but it never came. Instead, in its place, a pleasurable drag as Harry slowly pulled his fingers most of the way out before thrusting forward slowly, however determined for something unbeknownst to Louis. It took three more deep thrusts of his fingers, all in slightly different directions, before he brushed gently against the small bundle of nerves buried deeply inside of him.

"D-do that a-again!" Lou gasped, letting a high pitched whine slip from his throat, making Harry chuckle darkly at the change in mood from just moments ago.

"Do you think you're ready?" He asked in a strained voice, lust blown eyes trained towards cerulean blue that held a tinge of fear, though not nearly as much as what had almost been a tangible feel of terror that had hung in the air previously.

"Y-yeah, I'm r-ready," he whispered softly, eyes training shut again.

"Lou," Harry withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before leaning down to kiss his lips softly, "Lou, baby, look at me," he murmured, placing a finger under his chin and gently tugging up, waiting for his eyes to slide open again, which they eventually did.

"Let's do this," Louis whimpered, placing his hands over his eyes to shy away, only managing to make himself look impossibly smaller. This time Harry didn't chastise him on not being able to watch his eyes, instead thinking of the best possible way to do this.

"I think it best if you're on your side," he only received a not in affirmation, helping the quivering boy onto his left side, then settling himself just behind, hard cock brushing up against his loves bum. "Just tell me if you want to stop," was the last thing he spoke aloud before reaching down the bed to grab the bottle of lube, squeezing a very generous about onto his erection and spreading it around.

Very slowly Harry brushed his tip against Louis' entrance, finally slipping in with very little resistance thanks to the abundance of lube. He inched his way closer inside of the tight heat, using every ounce of control he had not to thrust in fast and hard, thankfully bottoming out eventually. From in between the small spaces set from where Louis' fingers splayed out over his own face it was quite obvious that he was in pain, but as they say there, the smaller lad adjusting to the intrusion, his discomfort slowly melted into a neutral expression.

"O-okay," he murmured, lowering his hands and rocking back slightly. A moment longer passed before Harry drawled out most of the way, thrusting back in slowly, pointedly aiming for his prostate, a pleased smirk etching into his face when he'd found it again, based on the surprised squeak that emitted from Louis' mouth. It was a few moments before Harry had built up a slow, steady rhythm, and by that time Louis' own hands, which had been previously doing a half assed job at hiding his face, had slid down and intertwined with Harry's, who's were laying limp on Lou's chest and belly.

Harry continued to thrust slowly, letting out a low moan every other time, in perfect synchronization with the soft whimpers and grunts Louis was letting go. It didn't take long, what with the assault on his prostate, before Louis was nearing the edge, able to feel that familiar heat pooling at the bottom of his spine.  
"I'm close Harry," he whispered quietly, eyes beginning to water at the sensation.  
"Let it go, love," he groaned, giving three more powerful thrusts before Louis fell over the edge, eyes squeezing shut and a few tears slipped down that dry tracks that were etched temporarily into his cheeks. The feeling of Louis clenching around him and the look of pure ecstasy written across his face sent Harry spiraling over the edge, thrusting into Louis once more before releasing deep in his tight heat.

They both laid there, consumed by the feeling of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
